


Blind and Posess

by niawen



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawen/pseuds/niawen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outsider's offered to help Corvo track down the men who killed Jessamine, but he's doing it on his own terms and in his own way.  In which Corvo is soundly abused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind and Posess

Six months imprisonment and torture left a tell tail wake of damage scrawled across Corvo’s gaunt body; he could feel himself losing strength rapidly as he sloshed through the sewers under Coldridge Prison, trying to escape the guards and ravenous rats swarming the lower tunnels. This twist of fate didn’t make sense to him- still didn’t- even after it had been painstakingly explained to him during torture the likes of which he had never imagined before.

There were some things you were prepared for as Lord Protector. He was no stranger to physical pain a certain degree of reckless altruism was needed in his position. He would have given his life to protect Jessamine. He was a better man than that, however, stronger- he'd never been pinned with the need, however… until six months ago. Something in the back of his brain reminded him that the assailants had employed supernatural powers, they’d hefted him into the air and tossed him around like a plaything...

The mundane was just that, mundane and easy to comprehend. Unfortunately, the Outsider was anything but and the wake of destruction he left behind him was steeped in something ancient and otherworldly. The men who’d murdered Jessamine were able to use some of the Outisder’s power and they’d been working for the Spymaster when the coup had happened. This, naturally, raised more questions than it answered, of course, and Corvo was too weak to really think on it. 

The Overseer and the new Lord Regent had made sure he endured a fresh hell every day, starved and beaten and shocked and burned until he was just a skin-and-bones shell of the man he used to be. But even with all the damage they’d wrought on his body, it had been nothing to the Outsider had done to him. He had never believed in the mad tales and rumors of the deity. He believed it to be a tool of the desperate and destitute and angry… something to make them feel powerful, to give them the illusion of strength when none actually existed. But then, hanging desperately onto life in the interrogation chamber of Coldridge, he’d been pulled into a recessed space or alternate dimension or a warped reality and before the image of a youngish looking man with haunting, shadowed eyes and stiff, practiced mannerisms that reminded Corvo of a puppet. He did not want to know what the puppet master looked like.

The Outsider first toyed with him, offering him the chance at revenge and the gift of supernatural strength to carry out his task. Corvo had been wary- there were no free gifts in the ailing streets of Dunwall, everything came with a price. And there was still the matter of the murder carried out with the very same gifts. But the Outsider had denied involvement and somewhat placated Corvo’s anger as he apparently didn’t care if his agents were targets. The Outsider had not named his price, which made Corvo nervous. Instead he had toyed with Corvo the way a cat toys with a mouse before it kills it, wearing him out and playing extensive mind games. As it had played out, the Outsider wanted to hear Corvo beg for his gifts and for his protection simply because it went against every fiber of his nature. 

He- _it_ \- was a sadistic deity, it seemed. The Outsider had not wanted Corvo’s loyalty or his supposed strength, he did not seem to have any agenda to which Corvo could physically assist… in fact, he seemed only to want for more chaos. He’d spent ample time comparing Corvo to a caged beast, rendered helpless for the moment but dangerous if freed or not carefully monitored… Corvo had felt more like a trapped predator in the beginning but after six months of starvation he didn’t think he was as formidable as he used to be. Things had gotten ugly from there. The Outsider had immeasurable power and had spent an indistinguishable amount of time shoving Corvo’s consciousness back and forth from the Coldridge interrogation chamber, mid-torture, back into his mind in the Void to be raped by some unseeable shadowy extension of the Outsider’s power. Corvo wasn’t particularly proud of how long he lasted the dual torture, but it had benefited him nonetheless. The Outsider held up his end of the bargain and sustained Corvo through horrendous abuse that should have killed him.

He rubbed at the brand on the back of his hand absently, trying not to look at it as he had been wont to do for the last several hours. It was only more peculiar since the interrogator had stabbed him square through the mark to hide the arcane, blasphemous sigil from the Overseer in a fit of jealous rage. He should be dead, he knew, but he wasn’t. They’d thrown him back in his rat-infested cell and he’d _survived_. And then he escaped… He wondered if the key and note under the moldy loaf of bread they’d given him was the Outsider’s doing too. He somehow imagined the thing more subtle than that, especially after he’d complained about getting physically involved in the world for Corvo’s benefit.

The smell from the sewers was worse than death and he gagged every time he had to take a deep breath to fill his feeble lungs, every time he had to heft himself onto something, or groan in pain when his weak, pathetic body could not support his weight. He was starting to wonder if this had been the Outsider’s game… to free him and put the fury of death and hatred in him and turn him loose on his enemies… only for him to forget what six months of malnourishment and bondage did to a powerful body. He groaned in pain, both physical and emotional, and rolled to his back on the next plate of grating he found, heaving for breath and then nearly retching. He needed to eat but the thought of food was beyond repugnant and his stomach lurched with the thought. He wondered if he was starving and too distressed to tell. Exhaustion threatened to crush him and he knew he needed to find a dark corner and rest for a few moments… his weakened body couldn’t take the abuse and he wondered if he would die in the sewers. The only man to escape Coldridge, dying not a mile away in this rank, rat infested sewer. At least they wouldn’t find the body, the rats would surely get to him first. He pushed himself up behind a grate and lowered his head for a moment, breathing shallowly to escape the wretched smell. 

A shrill, tinny whining woke him up sometime later, piercing his eardrums and giving him a nearly instant headache. 

“Every bit as tenacious as I expected of you.”

He jolted awake and found himself staring at a blurry, indistinct mass towering over him like some kind of malevolent spirit. His eyes reluctantly slid into focus and the literal equivalent to his thoughts made him blanch. The Outsider, in his human, distorted form cocked his head curiously and watched as Corvo drew himself to his knees before him. As before, they were in the Void, or at least that’s what Corvo imagined- he realized that he never believed in the supernatural and wondered if the Outsider and the Void were manifesting themselves in their current states because of his own perception and bias or if he was actually looking at something embedded in some form of reality. He felt another nauseous lurch in his stomach at the sight of the Outsider, prowling stiffly around the tiny island of cobblestone suspended in a sea of vapor and debris. Something wrenched him up to his feet a little violently and he found himself staring into the Outsider’s face. Corvo thought he could sense a small note of irritation in that calm face- he was beginning to suspect that the Outsider disliked being ignored. “Send me back,” he growled, his voice broken and feral. “I have no further need of you, demon.”

The Outsider’s human face never gave much away but Corvo had the distinct feeling he may have garnered a reaction he didn’t want when the Outsider’s eyebrows travelled higher and his dark eyes seemed to suck the light from around them. “Watch your tongue, mortal, or I will teach you manners you won’t soon forget.”

“You don’t like being told what to do, either, I see,” Corvo bit back, feeling a suicidal recklessness creeping up his chest, kindled by anger and injustice. Something unseen, some extension of the Outsider or his power hefted Corvo higher, forcing his spine straight and his skull forward. The movement was threatening to say the least. “We have several similarities,” the Outsider said softly, his head cocked and his tone calm. “But do not forget that you are nothing but a fragile little mortal and unmaking your very existence would not be a difficult task for me. More tedious than anything else.”

Corvo knew better than to antagonize this… thing. Whatever it was. He knew the Outsider was immensely powerful and the fact that Corvo had no way of testing the being’s limits or capacity only made him more dangerous. He held his tongue but watched the apparently youngish man defiantly for a long moment. “You don’t frighten me,” he said lowly, glowering up with a rebellious glint to his otherwise glassy eyes.

“Now _that_ ,” said the Outsider, “is an interesting statement. Corvo, if I wanted to frighten you, I would appear to you in a form less mundane than this thing, don’t you think?” He walked around Corvo, who was still held tightly in place and sighed a little. “And yet, you can sense it. I know you can. I showed you a little of my power before and you were frightened. You are frightened now, Corvo. You may be made of far sterner stuff than the average human worm but you are still human. Still limited. Your perception is so dull and dim it’s a wonder you even see the world around you.” Something wrapped around Corvo’s throat and forced his skull up higher, the grip unshakable. “Oh, that’s right. _You don’t_.”

Corvo was sorely tempted to snarl something back but he knew it was hopeless and was only going to end in something unsavory. Still, keeping his mouth closed when directly provoked was proving to be more a challenge than he remembered it being. "Did you drag me here for entertainment or did you have some purpose to meeting?" he snarled ungratefully, breathing heavily as the thing around his neck tightened threateningly.

"I always operate with intent," the Outside chided mildly. "I thrive on chaos, not random destruction."

Corvo wanted desperately to spit some remark but he held his tongue by virtue of his sheer willpower.

The Outsider seemed pleased by this. “Good boy,” he crooned mockingly, moving around Corvo again. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I do have purpose. One you will enjoy. It is time for your next gift.” The Outsider took Corvo’s chin into his hand and the thing wrapped around the man’s throat slid away. “You still need my assistance in recovering your charge, do you not?” The smirk cutting across that waxy face was bordering on a leer, his dark eyes darker still with hunger. Corvo found himself staring as though entranced, something deep and instinctive in his mind trying to recoil away from something immensely powerful.

At the Outsider’s words, his irises darted to the side and Corvo could not help but follow the fleeting glance. There was the cross section of a room floating in the Void near them, bricks crumbling and plaster cracked, as though a giant hand had simply torn it from its building and set it to hover in the Void. There were occupants, he noticed immediately, frozen like toys in a dollhouse. One of them was Emily, recoiling and screaming as two brutish men reached for her, but the scene was silent and frozen, like a painting. Something Corvo roared to life and he heaved for breath, furious and full of hate. The room was suddenly on fire, devoured by a white hot blaze in a few scant seconds. Corvo was still heaving with hatred and the consuming thirst for vengeance and his eyes went back to the Outsider’s.

“You need help getting to her, will you not?” the Outsider prompted again, lowly and almost gleefully.

Corvo nearly shook with fury and nodded stiffly. “Yes,” he snarled gruffly, knowing what the Outsider was after and in no mood to delay himself any further. “Yes. I need your help.”

The Outsider smiled thinly and released his hold on Corvo, whose weakened knees nearly gave out. “I have given you several gifts already… I kept you alive and branded you as my own,” he said calmly, watching as Corvo swayed weakly. “What else do you need me to provide?”

Corvo grit his teeth, hating the demeaning games the Outsider seemed immeasurably fond of playing. “I need to survive… and I am weak. Much weaker than I was.”

“You humans are all weak,” the Outsider replied nonchalantly and the way Corvo bristled angrily made him smirk with glee. “But I suppose that being subjected to tight and unrelenting bondage for long months would wreak havoc on your flesh.”

Corvo was determined to circumvent as much of the Outsider’s game as possible and not allow him the opportunity to corner Corvo into asking nicely or begging again. “Can you do it, then?” he pressed impatiently. “I cannot do anything in this state.”

“I can do more than your feeble mind could handle,” the Outsider replied, his tone chastising. “But yes, I can restore you. How tedious.”

Corvo knew that the word tedious was dangerous with the Outsider. It meant he did not find entertainment in what he was doing and if he didn’t find entertainment, Corvo reasoned he didn’t really want to oblige. And for some reason, the former Royal Protector knew as if by instinct that the Outsider was very, very dangerous when he didn’t want to do something. “Your game will be a pathetic irony if I am not healthy. You will have gone through the trouble of freeing me without a satisfying end.” 

The Outsider cocked his head and Corvo held his breath. “Is that so?” he asked slowly and Corvo swallowed a little nervously. "You're so weak that you will not be able to protect your helpless charge?"

Corvo grit his teeth in aggravation. That the Outsider continuously found ways to pin him into subjugation and force him to make pathetic requests for help when it made everything in Corvo was completely repulsed by the very idea. "At this rate I will die before I make it out of the sewers. I am... I think I am starving... The rats will find me while I am unconscious."

The Outsider laughed, delighted and Corvo's stomach turned. "Persuasive for a man who spent his life as a blade arm to be used by others. Hardly more than a tool but look at how quickly you learned to ask for help from me. Very well, Corvo, tell me what you need and perhaps I will oblige you."

Corvo seethed silently for a moment, battling with himself and the desire to insult the Outsider. His fists clenched and he lowered his head for a second, the things wrapped around him loose enough to enable the deference. "Restore me to how I was before the coup... give me back my strength."

The Outsider leered and took Corvo's jaw into his hand, lifting his head to force his gaze. It took all of Corvo's willpower not to sneer or spit at him, his hackles rising and his jaw tense. The deity smirked and Corvo hated him even more in that moment but he managed not to say anything. There was a sudden hiss like rushing water or escaping steam and Corvo’s body convulsed as though he was being electrocuted. He grit his teeth and his grimy face screwed up in pain, his body locked. The brand on the back of his hand tingled and it made the former Protector gasp in surprise, his body twitching reactively, uncomprehending.

Heat spread over him and his entire body was suddenly on fire with sensation. It was pleasurable and invigorating and Corvo was heaving for breath as the heat crawled up his torpid frame and he almost moaned at the sudden surge of something indescribably powerful as it shot through him like an electric current. For a split second he thought he could see the immense shadowy form of something huge and hideous looming behind the Outsider's human-shaped puppet, some kind of thrashing, tentacled mass and the smell of krust and whale oil hit him like a brick wall. It was gone as soon as it had come and Corvo’s nervous system burned too hard for him to focus on it for longer than a few fleeting seconds. Instead of getting weaker, the surge only got stronger and this time, he did moan in some confusing mix of oversensitive pleasure and shock, his body convulsing tightly and his mind a wreck. He was completely and utterly helpless, his body too caught up in the hot tingling scorching his nerves and his brain was too overloaded to think, completely and helplessly submitted to the input.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it was over and the Outsider must have let Corvo go because the next thing he realized was the sound he made when he hit the ground in a heap, gasping for breath and his blood pulsing. It still felt good… _he_ felt good. When he pulled himself gingerly to his knees he realized that he didn’t feel that dizzy swell of disorientation and that his body seemed to be capable of easier movement. What he saw when he looked down at himself rendered him speechless. The tatters that had been hanging off him were gone, replaced instead with a long, tailored military jacket in pristine condition. He didn’t understand. He was fully and impeccably clothed, boots shiny and unscuffed and his pants free of torn knees and bloodstains…

Beyond even this, however, was the way he felt. _Alive_. He ran his hands over his face- it was fuller and warmer than it had been seconds ago, his skin still stubbly at his jaw but otherwise free of blood or gashes and his vision clear. His hair, still slightly overgrown, was clean and dry and unmatted. He stared up at the Outsider, who was watching him silently, his head cocked to the side as though intensely curious. “Wh- what?” Corvo asked stupidly, uncomprehending as he stopped running his hands over his jaw and throat to look at them- they were less bony, less gnarled than even a moment before and it occurred to Corvo that it was as though the Outsider had wiped all evidence of his imprisonment off his beaten body.

“Is this not how you were six months ago, Corvo?” he asked slowly, watching the human try to make sense of it.

Corvo hastily undid the top buttons of his jacket and pulled it open as much as he could, shocked to find that his chest was not gaunt and weak but broad and muscular, just like the rest of his body. He reeled a little and climbed unsteadily to his feet. “No… No, it’s… right,” he said slowly and he looked up at the Outsider with unhidden shock on his face. He had expected a catch, to be honest, some kind of twist to punish Corvo for asking. In fact, he’d expecting anything but compliance. 

The Outsider smirked a little. “Then perhaps gratitude is in order? That is the custom, is it not?”

Corvo pursed his lips distrustfully for a moment before he couldn’t argue the fact that the Outsider had done exactly what he’d asked without hesitation. “Th… thank you,” he said stiffly, nodding slightly. “I did not expect you to oblige so readily.”

“My dear Corvo,” the Outsider said, his eyes glinting. “You need me. And I have taken you as mine- you bear my mark, you belong to me. Simple, really. I already told you that I will give what you require.”

Corvo didn't like the way that sounded, but he reminded himself that the whole point of his reluctant obedience to the Outsider was for Emily's sake... and for the sake of revenge. Because he _would_ end the Regent, the Overseer, and the men who had killed Jessamine. He huffed quietly through his nose and watched the Outsider warily, still ultimately distrustful but reluctantly grateful.

The Outsider seemed immensely pleased by the look Corvo was giving him and he moved closer, the movement threatening without him really trying to make it so. "And now that is out of the way, I have two more gifts to impart before I send you back to Dunwall. How you use them is up to you."

Corvo felt another surge of mistrust at these words but he was certain that there was nothing he could do now that he'd caught the being's attention. "You said that your other agents misused their gifts yet you tell me you don't care what I do with them... You mean to trap me?"

The Outsider laughed, and again, it made Corvo's hair stand on end. It was alien sound, devoid of real humor and hollow. "My other agents did not have the conviction you have, Corvo. They took their power and sold themselves to the highest bidder. I gave them strength beyond the scope of mortal men and they did nothing but whore themselves for coin and petty, _human_ power. They are little more than servants or lapdogs now. There is very little I detest more than wasting time on men who would bend to lick the boots of those who would provide less than me."

Corvo considered this carefully. "You know I will not rest until the Overseer and the Regent are dealt with," he said carefully. "And this is why you have chosen to... assist?"

The Outsider smiled and came closer, causing Corvo to stiffen defensively. "You are catching on. I know that you were desperate to retaliate against those men from the instant you were betrayed and you endured torture that would have killed any other man for the single purpose of enacting your revenge on them. You are an animal, Corvo. You are a dangerous, powerful predator and they mistakenly thought themselves even more formidable by trapping you. Imagine the terror, imagine how quickly that sense of strength and power dissolves if the lock were to slip. Imagine the terror on their faces when you find them and corner them. They're going to convince themselves that you are dead... and it will work until rumors start flying and you get a few kills under your belt, a few high profile sightings. Corvo, they will live each day cowering, terrified of the night you find them."

"You've chosen well, then," Corvo returned, his voice a little challenging. "I will end them and no amount of pleading or promises will spare them."

The Outsider smiled viciously. "Admirable. I am eager to see you do so. Now, Corvo, your other gifts... I will teach you two things today."

Corvo waited for the Outsider to continue, feeling the faintest, foreign wisp of hope- something he hadn't felt in nearly half a year. "I am willing to learn," he said simply, crossing his arms over his broad chest and waiting.

"Very well. First, the capability to cover physical distance faster than your body is built to move. Since you are limited by the physical world and your ridiculous form, this will be helpful. As you move, you need only project your mind to a further spot and your body will follow instantly. You will attempt it now." The Outsider smirked for an instant before he was suddenly gone.

Corvo blinked stupidly and found him materialized on another floating island of crumbling brick, suspended out in the vapor. He had no idea what he was meant to do or how he was supposed to reach it. He would not be deterred, however, by the fear of failing through the nothingness, though the thought did tug at his insides a little. He squared his shoulders and strode to the edge of the island, taking a deep breath as he stepped off and kept his eyes trained on the Outsider's human form.

He was shocked when he blinked and found himself suddenly within arm's reach of the Outsider. His feet did not make the solid ground however, and it was only through instincts borne of serving as the Royal Protector that he managed to seize the very edge of the hewn brick before he plummeted into the Void. With a grunt, he pulled himself up, heaving and covered in a cold sweat. Something wrapped tightly around him and hauled him effortlessly onto the suspended platform. Corvo groaned a little and glowered angrily, furious that the Outsider hadn't thought to actually teach him how to teleport. "I could have just died," he snapped as the Outsider set him on the ground- for all the lack of malice in the movement, Corvo deeply resented being picked up and handled like a child's toy.

The Outsider laughed. "That would have been a pathetic end, Corvo. But a decent first performance, nevertheless," he said, a little mockingly. "For the next item, I will demonstrate and you will perfect the talent on your own."

"You are not a very good teacher," Corvo muttered rebelliously. "Are you?"

"Did you not just disappear from that stone platform and reappear before me?" he asked calmly. "Because I was fairly certain that mortal men did not often teleport from one place to another."

Corvo had no reply to this and held his tongue, though he looked petulant. The Outsider smiled at his compliant silence smugly before he crossed his arms over his chest and continued as though there hadn't been an interruption. "My next gift is the power to breach the barrier of flesh and thought. It is difficult to explain to one so grounded and limited by the mundane so I will demonstrate. You will have the capability to do the same when you are back in Dunwall. I warn you, you will lose your mind if you try to do it to me."

Corvo's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, speak clearly-"

All at once there was a rushing of wind and suddenly Corvo felt as though he was being wrenched towards the Outsider at a ridiculous, jarring speed- and then there was nothing. The Outsider was gone and he was alone, trapped in the Void and blinking stupidly into the emptiness. Then, a low hissing noise echoed across the nothingness and Corvo gasped at the sudden, crippling stab of pain in his head- almost as though he'd been struck and he lifted his hand to his temple in agony. Wetness was trailing down his face, he realized faintly, and when he ran his fingers under his nose, they came away bloody.

He stood stupidly, heaving for a moment and completely uncomprehending as to what had just happened. He wiped his nose again absently, pulling away more blood and he turned slowly in a circle, still trying to figure out what had happened.

"Are you ready, Corvo?"

He whirled around to find the Outsider standing before him again, looking smug and expectant. "You are nowhere near powerful enough to maintain more than one form, of course," he went on and Corvo had no clue as to what he meant. "But the idea is the same."

"You have not shown me anything," Corvo said, his brows furrowed. He wondered- not for the first time- if the Outsider was completely insane.

"Then let me demonstrate. Kneel."

And Corvo did. 

He gasped and let out an angry, confused noise as his legs folded obediently and easily. Corvo was on the ground a moment later, kneeling before the Outsider. He wanted to jump to his feet and protest but it was like his brain was completely and utterly detached from his body. He had the oddest sensation of being imprisoned in his own flesh and he moaned in confusion- he was surprised to find he could still make noise.

"What the hell-"

"Remove your coat, keep your eyes on the ground."

Corvo couldn't resist- he tried everything he could but he couldn't keep his body from reacting. His fingers went to the polished buttons of his coat and he undid them leisurely. There was no evidence of his rebellious fury in his movements- his fingers were deft and fluid and his body seemed to function as smoothly as though he had acted of his own will. He could no longer lift his head now, his eyes focused on the ground beneath the Outsider and the swirling, pitch black shadows that obscured his feet.

"Let me go," Corvo snarled angrily, still doing everything he could to break free, but it seemed hopeless. "You said you'd help! Let me go!"

"You are a thick one," the Outsider replied, unfussed. "I am teaching you how to possess others. Remember what this feels like and emulate it on your target. You are too weak to maintain your physical form while you do it so you _are_ you victim while you are exerting your will, understand? Start with small beasts and work your way up to men. The weaker-willed, the easier it will be."

Corvo was pleased to find he was still capable of speech. "You warned me not to posess you... How could I if I'm truly as weak as you say? It sounds as though you're scared of me."

The Outsider laughed at this as Corvo unwillingly pulled off his coat and put his hands on his thighs. "Corvo, I warned you because I care for your brittle, tiny little mind. You could try to exert yourself over me, but I don't recommend it. You will eventually have power enough to see into me, if you chose. You will never have the power to command my will, mortal, nor will you ever have the power to shield yourself from my true state and scope of power. You would break, instantly. And _that_ would be pathetic."

As the Outsider spoke, Corvo was immensely dismayed to find that he needn't issue verbal commands to get what he wanted. Corvo's body moved on its own, as though someone else was inside it and controlling him from within. He gripped the hems of the tailored shirt beneath the jacket and pulled it over his head, exposing his naked torso to the Outsider's scrutiny and Corvo felt like a fly in a spider's web.

His hands went for the fixture of his pants next, popping the button open on his fly and pulling the hems apart slowly, almost casually. "Stop it!" Corvo barked furiously, though the sound and tone poorly matched how easily his body moved onto its next task, rising to stand on his knees as he began to remove his trousers, leaving him stark naked and completely vulnerable to the Outsider's predatory stare. "Stop, you've demonstrated enough! Don't do this to me, you son of a bitch!"

The Outsider laughed. "I'm not done with my lesson, Corvo. Be patient while I explain my generous gift to you." Corvo was naked now, on the floor on his knees and the Outsider decided he enjoyed that very much.

Corvo snarled like a trapped animal but it was no use, he couldn't struggle. He could only sit, locked away inside his own mind as the Outsider forced his body to comply to unspoken orders. "This is unnecessary, you demon! Let go of me!"

Corvo felt of shot of powerful disapproval and it took him a stunned moment to realize that he was feeling the Outsider... and that the _thing_ was somehow inside of him. Corvo knew he was about to be punished for his use of the word demon- apparently the Outsider found it highly distasteful. 

"I'm getting quite tired of tolerating your foul mouth," the Outsider scolded. Corvo's spine straightened helplessly and he let out a noise of abject frustration. 

Then, like the crack of a whip, there was suddenly a surge of something hot that seemed to crawl up Corvo's muscular torso and down his spine all at once. He moaned helplessly and his face boiled with humiliation as his cock stiffened without touch, pulsing gently, and a dull ache at the base of his spine only seemed to enhance his sudden, unwilling desire for contact. "I said _stop!_ ," he snarled again, furious and desperate. He knew that he had no chance to actually overpower the Outsider, there was no way for him to fight back against the supernatural menace and he had to gasp down a few breaths to keep from pure, hateful panic. 

The feel of his own hand wrapping around his dick made him jump- it was oddly pleasurable and repulsive at the same time. His back arched without his direction and he let out another angry, frustrated noise. "I thought your game was making me choose to comply!" he tried, desperately. "What will forcing me achieve?"

The Outsider laughed and Corvo's other hand slid slowly around his hip. "Forcing you will- hopefully- remind you what you are debasing yourself in the presence of, Corvo. Use that filthy slur in my presence one more time and I will break your mind and let you loose in the city. I was more than willing to let you run around the city as you pleased to try and find that child you are so hellbent on protecting but anger me again and I will ensure that you destroy everything you touch."

Corvo did everything he could but it made no difference at all. His body seemed completely disconnected from his brain and he did each and every thing the Outsider set him to without even the slightest hint of resistance. "Don't," he barked again, panicking when he felt his fingers slide over his exposed flank and against his vulnerable little entrance. "F-Fuck!"

The Outsider laughed- his hollow, fake laugh- and watched raptly. "You stupid thing, you actually thought I exerted myself last time? Typical. You're hardly more than an toy, Corvo. An entertaining one, make no mistake, but a toy nevertheless."

Corvo groaned as his finger penetrated him a little roughly and he let out a filthy stream of swears as the Outsider violated him in the worst way possible. "S-stop," he snarled again, his body still straight and eager-looking, his cock hard and pulsing gently, jutting between his thighs as his finger played between his thighs. "Do you want me to apologize?" Corvo demanded in an inhuman snarl.

The Outsider knew this was a ploy to actually avoid apologizing and he shut it down in his typical fashion. "Yes, that would be a start, Corvo."

The man looked as though he had tasted something disgusting and he grimaced even as his body started to lean into his own ministrations. The Outsider rather liked the way Corvo looked when unable to mask or dilute his physical want and he prompted even more sinuous, lewd arching. 

Corvo felt an unwilling moan bubble up from his chest, leaving his lips with a disgustingly passionate level of volume that made his face burn uncontrollably. "I'm sorry," he spat hatefully, though he actually meant it to some extent, this punishment was about as distasteful as he could stomach. " _Sorry_. Now, let go!"

The Outsider watched, amused and Corvo suddenly moaned again as his finger curled tightly and his body jolted eagerly and Corvo felt another surge of disgust at the feeling, however pleasurable. There was a sudden clarity and he gasped, his hands falling away from their tasks and he shuddered in relief at the ability to control himself again. He silently promised not to call the Outsider a demon again, it was not worth the grief it caused.

Corvo's stark relief, however, was disastrously short lived. The Outsider clearly had no intention of letting him escape without another round of intense humiliation and the shadowed mass of writhing tendrils Corvo could barely make out were suddenly converging on him. He thrashed wildly in a pitiful effort to escape- worthless, of course- and he let out a furious bark of anger as he was lifted into the air like a doll.

There were appendages wrapped up his legs, forcing them tightly together even as he struggled as hard as he could. He groaned in abject dismay when several forced their way into his mouth and muffled his distressed noises, the Outsider smirking cruelly the entire time. "You poor thing, you would be much more comfortable if you stopped struggling like a stupid animal. I want to see your continued compliance and respect, Corvo. I have no use for blind obedience but you may want to try a modicum of deference when you speak with me." He forced the tendrils in Corvo's mouth deeper, muffling and gagging the writhing human effortlessly as he continued to keep him tightly in his grip, lifted off the floor like a snared beast.

Corvo moaned in protest, fearing what was coming and simultaneously knowing there was no way to escape it. For a few moments, he considered going limp and simply letting the Outsider do as he pleased to expedite the process- he was healthy again, he had his strength back. All he wanted to do was go back to Dunwall and find Emily... He moaned again in defeat. He was doing this for her and the Outsider _was_ helping him, in his own way and on his own terms. But he was helping. Corvo twisted again, though his struggles had weakened considerably.

Something licked up between his flanks and he let out a pathetically muffled moan, his chest heaving as more slick shadows pushed up against his tight little entrance. He was swiftly penetrated and it only caused more moans to rumble up from his chest, thought they were somewhat muted by the three or for tendrils forced deep into his mouth. Saliva threaded down his chin when the Outsider pumped them a little, and the thing inside his body abruptly expanded and began to pulse. 

Corvo moaned pitifully as a stark heat began to crawl up his body, searing his nerves with unwilling pleasure and he jerked helplessly. Something wrapped around his forearm and pulled his hand back, even though struggling was mostly useless and he seemed utterly incapable of defending himself.

The Outsider forced Corvo's tense body to arch and wrapped another tight tendril around the man's swollen, leaking cock, undulating it tightly and laughing quietly as Corvo tried to make another frantic noise behind his gag, his body twitching. The thing inside him pulsed hard and he jerked like a marionette on strings, trying to suck down breath as hard as he could through his nose. He knew the Outsider was going to do anything and everything he pleased and his tendency to move so quickly through his wants and ideas left Corvo scrabbling to keep up... the Outsider didn't want blind obedience, but he did want Corvo to fear and respect him. The Outsider didn't need followers but wanted to give Corvo supernatural strength to attend to his private vendetta... no matter how he looked at it, it didn't make sense. The Outsider was surely gaining something from this and Corvo could not discover it. He was under too much duress now to think on it but it seemed that every time he came close his thoughts merely slipped past the truth as though by some external force.

The tendril deep inside him coiled and pressed roughly against that one tiny spot deep in him and his body shuddered pleasurably, heat crawling up his nervous system. He tried to reach out with his free hand, tried to grab the tentacles holding him and dig his fingers into them and shove them away, but each time he felt his fingers brush up against the thing he couldn't see, they would press clear through and his grip would fail each and every time as though there was nothing actually there, like he was trying to hold smoke.

Something wrapped around his erect cock and he nearly screamed- though the noise was severely muted by the things stuffed into his mouth. He was being overfilled and objectified, used for entertainment by a being immeasurably more powerful than himself. Corvo groaned and tightened unwillingly, his hips beginning to rut without his direction. He was used to being the stronger, the one feared in any given conflict. To be tossed about and used was novel and he hated it.

The Outsider cocked his head as he was prone to doing whenever Corvo did something particularly entertaining, and the thing around the human's dick undulated tightly, finding rhythm for Corvo to buck helplessly into. "Look at you. You are enjoying this."

Corvo moaned in disagreement but there was no way to hide the way his hips bounced, shoving his cock forward and grinding his hips back down on every thrust. The cadence was powerful and his thundering pulse was starting to sync up with it. His entire body honed in on the movement, the furious tattoo his heart beat against his ribs and the rocking of his angular hips. Faintly, he was shocked at his own wanton behavior and just how mindfuckingly _good_ it felt... and then he remembered the Outsider invading his body and commanding it to his will without any signs of exertion.

Something snapped in Corvo at the realization- shock or pleasure, he had no idea which- but it came to a raging head and he was suddenly coming before he could think to restrain himself. He spilled, hot and thick over his own abdomen as the Outsider continued to hold him up like a discarded plaything, leering smugly at his limp limbs and the mess streaked across his tight, heaving abdominals.

"You never fail to entertain me," The Outsider said after a moment, dropping Corvo onto the hewn stone island of a floor they seemed to be standing on. "I am looking forward to watching you burn through Dunwall and your enemies; we will no doubt have great fun."

Corvo gasped down breaths now that his throat was unobstructed. "Return me," he said, helpless and eager to be away, to be returned to the real world. "You can't possibly have any further use of me here. Send me back."

The Outsider smiled crookedly. "Very well, since you seem so desperate to get on with your vendetta. I will pull you here when I am ready to speak with you again." 

Corvo was suddenly was spared the difficult battle of not spitting and swearing when he suddenly jolted upright and found himself hunched against a tight corner in the sewers under Coldridge again. He gasped in shock and then gagged at the stench, choking for a second as his senses slowly started to return to him. He still could not tell if what had just happened was truth or some game his mind was playing on him- because it was still difficult to believe that the twisted, half-mad demon the destitute worshiped as the Outsider was actually real and interfering with his life. Or death, as it were. He shook his head but when he looked down at himself, his stomach dropped a little and he realized that there was no way his mind could fabricate what he saw.

He was hale and healthy again, clean and fully clothed, not a single remnant of his torture and imprisonment left on his body. Not unless he counted the dark, angry brand on his left hand, still burning slightly and the smell of whale oil and salt air lingered near him.


End file.
